


Тенью

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Дар-Ма хотела стать героиней. Но для матери она была всего лишь детёнышем.





	Тенью

**Author's Note:**

> Не ставлю AU намеренно. Пусть читатель для себя решит, какую развилку событий выбрать: иную или канонную.

— Тиш-ше, Цветок! Знаю, не любиш-шь быть вьючным мулом! — Дар-Ма погладила пегую кобылу по холке. Не помогло: та несколько раз тряхнула гривой. — Почти приш-шли!

Лошадь точно учуяла неладное.

Или у неё нет настроения? Дорога поросла бурьяном, будто тут никто не ездил. Не стучала бы копытом — и подкова не потерялась бы. Дар-Ма не пришлось бы проделать добрый кусок пути пешком.

Хакдирт точно был отрезан от Сиродила. Даже развалины каменных домов — первые встреченные — никто не снёс. Они стояли вперемежку с жилищами из дерева и камня.

Ни одного прохожего — ночного гуляки-пьяницы в обнимку с хохочущей девицей. Только уханье сов и стрёкот кузнечиков.

Неприятный неприветливый Хакдирт.

Дар-Ма повела кобылу по довольно широкой улице. В ночи было не разглядеть, где конюшня, если она тут вообще была. Придётся оставить Цветок ночевать под открытым небом, стреноженную, привязанную к ближайшему дереву. Хорошо, если удастся выпросить у хозяина постоялого двора хотя бы ведро с водой.

Если здесь есть постоялый двор.

Дар-Ма встала под козырёк двухэтажного здания и посмотрела наверх. Тучка улетела — и спутниками осветилась надпись. Вывеска скрипнула от порыва ветра.

 

***

 

— Да веди тебя Хис-ст! — Сид-Ниус расхаживала взад-вперёд, хваталась за выросты на голове и бесконечно хлестала себя по ногам хвостом.

И вздумалось же треклятому курьеру пропасть! Наверняка скрылся с товаром. Пришлось иметь дело с первой встречной, неопрятной пучеглазой Этирой Мослин из Хакдирта, чтобы не сесть на мель.

Сид-Ниус зашипела, злая на себя, что послушалась Дар-Ма.

«Пора с-стать героиней, — убедила та. — Твоей взрос-слой героиней! Научитьс-ся с-стоять за с-себя, за тебя — за Хис-ст!»

Сид-Ниус повелась на взрослую речь. Дар-Ма до сих пор казалась детёнышем, совсем недавно разбившим скорлупу. Вспомнилось, как захотелось помочь, но нельзя: аргониане должны выбраться из яйца сами.

Сид-Ниус подошла к окну и уставилась на Массера и Секунду.

Она чуяла трёхкамерным сердцем — грядёт беда.

 

***

 

Дар-Ма сдула песок и закрыла дневник. Свеча вот-вот догорит. Вланондер Мослин взял тридцать септимов, хапуга, но снабдил огарком, и то пришлось выпрашивать. На полу и столе лежал толстый слой пыли, очевидно, хозяин редко убирался. Требовать чистую простыню Дар-Ма не решилась. Её мать возмутилась бы. У неё доброе имя, её никто не посмеет назвать «грязной ящеркой». Как хотелось на неё походить, научиться тому, что она умеет! Однако вместо этого Дар-Ма доказывала, что не детёныш.

Она достала вяленое мясо, хлеб и яблоко из сумки. Сид-Ниус не смогла не собрать дочь в дорогу. Дар-Ма отнекивалась, мол, поест в таверне, ведь странствующие герои путешествуют налегке. Куда ей, до известных-то? Хакдирта испугалась. Испугалась выпученных глаз Вланондера Мослина, испугалась огонька в окне «Галантереи Мослина» — Этира знала, что к ней пришли, тем более Дар-Ма прокричала, кто заявился так поздно. Однако не открыла.

— Утром отнес-су! — Дар-Ма уставилась на мешок с небогатой одеждой и увязанной во множество тряпок, чтобы не разбилась, утварью. Она поняла, зачем Этире Мослин понадобилась дешёвая одежда: разойдётся здесь по многократно завышенной цене.

Дар-Ма поднялась и отряхнула штаны. Пыль-пыль-пыль — да такая, что в ноздрях защекотало. Ещё и чешую стянуло от сухости, но просить воды, чтобы хотя бы обдаться, бессмысленно.

Потому что хозяин таверны нелюдим, хотя должен мило улыбаться и за такие деньги предлагать лучшее. Сид-Ниус бы такого не допустила. Она всегда приветливо улыбалась рядом острых зубов и смотрела не мигая. Иные несведущие пугались взгляда, который наверняка напоминал змеиный. И это странно: аргониане-то плакать умели, порой без слёз — без воды склера быстро пересыхала.

Свеча с шипением погасла, Дар-Ма вздрогнула. Надо бы поспать.

Утром Хакдирт станет другим, налитым светом, приветливым, а не злобным.

Не враждебным.

Ноги гудели, сил раздеться не было — и Дар-Ма повалилась в постель в дублете и удобных штанах. Она уютно обернула ноги хвостом и закрыла глаза, пытаясь убедить себя, что днём детские страхи уйдут вместе с тенью.

 

***

 

Удар-удар-удар! Оранжево-красные глаза уставились в свод пещеры, хвост безвольно повис. Выросты на голове дали понять — это Дар-Ма, наивная, пытавшаяся геройствовать доченька. Кинжал, странный — жертвенный? — вонзился в плоскую грудь. И ведь живая ещё: даже вырвала руку и попыталась зацепить грязного пучеглазого имперца.

Сколько раз Сид-Ниус слышала: аргониане не плачут. Дураки не замечали кристаллики засохшей между чешуйками соли. Пришлось встать и обдать водой треугольную голову. И повторить:

— Это с-сон, Хис-ст, дурной с-сон!

…вызванный треволнением. Не было ни струек крови, ни предсмертного шипения — всё кошмар.

Сид-Ниус подошла к окну.

Массера и Секунду закрыла туча.

Тенью…

 

***

 

Дурочка-дурочка-дура! Забыла, что чутьё важно для героя, злого или доброго. Цветок и та оказалась умнее, не захотела сюда идти. Дар-Ма не послушалась — и расплатилась. Она кричала, шипела и даже укусила одного из пучеглазых ублюдков, за что получила удар по голове. В слуховых отверстиях зазвенело, кончик одного из выростов отломился.

— Может, Глубинным жителям нужна аргонианская кровь, — услышала. Сердце сжалось. Значит, в жертву принесут, — тогда они вернутся.

— Крови близнецов были рады, я чувствую. — Так и есть.

Дар-Ма связали запястья за спиной и выволокли из комнаты. Никто не отозвался на короткое:

— Помогите!

Вланондер Мослин сонно вытаращился. Кричать бесполезно: все в неприветливом мрачном городе заодно, помощи ждать неоткуда. У выхода Дар-Ма дёрнулась, за что получила болезненный тычок в спину. Как бежать, когда хвост трусливо поджался между негнущимися ногами?

Которые не послушались, когда она, брошенная в подвал, попыталась отыскать лазейку.

— Вс-сё равно погибну. Хис-ст, услыш-шь и дай мудрый с-совет! — Дар-Ма поскребла когтями стену. Прутья клетки, куда её швырнули, прочные, осталась надежда на неустойчивый камень.

Бесполезно… Хист молчал. Дар-Ма почесала стянутую от сухости кожу и бессильно опустилась на пол.

Осталось мало времени до смерти.

Но оно тянулось очень медленно.

 

***

 

— Должна вернутьс-ся… Вечером! — Сид-Ниус зажала слуховые отверстия, зажмурилась и покачала головой. Невыносим солнечный Коррол, потому что некому помочь. Услышит: «Ещё не вечер же! От Хакдирта добрых полдня пути!»

Сид-Ниус чуяла — Дар-Ма не вернётся.

— Деньги… С-септимы, новенькие и блес-стящие! — Вчера заходил герой, который пропавшего брата-близнеца Рейнольда Джемейна отыскал и куда-то — вроде в родовое поместье — увёл обоих. То-то нестерпимо-яркие рубашки больше не мелькают каждое утро! — Ос-становился в «С-серой кобыле». Задатка хватит!

Вся последняя выручка. Сид-Ниус сжала золотой кулон, но передумала: им рассчитается позднее, сейчас — аванс. Дар-Ма будет счастлива познакомиться с настоящим героем.

…Который уставился усталым взглядом и даже к кошельку не потянулся.

— П-пожалуйс-ста, помогите. Моя дочь пропала! — Сид-Ниус счесала засохшую соль с века.

Дыхание спёрло, когда герой, помогший близнецам, вытаращил бесцветные, водянистые навыкате глаза.


End file.
